shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Fleur Adela
Suzy Fleur Adela is a dancer. She works at the biggest pub at the Moji, Craziness Joy Pub. She is a kind, warm-hearted and helpful lady. Moreover, she is very pretty, sexy, very charming. Since she works at the pub as a dancer, she is good at dancing, eg: Strip tease, Belly dance and Tango. However, she got a present from a man who she danced with last night. It was a pair of red high-heeled shoes. What she did not know is that the high-heeled shoes contains the strongest curse of the world that whoever wears it, she will be cursed by the shoes and die gradually , very painfully. Information Full Name Fleur Adela Nickname Lili Gender Female Age 24 Height 170 cm Weight 60 kg Description Physical Appearance Fleur has a natural tanned skin, two light brown eyes that would often take other mind away.There is nothing in the world could be compared with her body.The shape of her body is just what we call “hour-glass” shape. Her hair is very long, golden, curly and softy. It looks like a waterfall whenever she unbound it. Without boosting, when the queen of sees her hair, it would definitely make the queen jealous. On the left of her ear, there is a butterfly shaped scar that would carry with her all along her life. It contains all her memory of her childhood. Clothing Fleur Adela, she often wears a red sleeveless silk dress. Actually it is not just simple red,dark red, like a ruby gleaming under a bundle of rays .On the edge of the dress, there are some little fringes. With no collar on that dress, her collarbone is perfectly visible, making her even more sexier. That dress cease at a proper position, just before her knee. There is no reason that any man would not excited when they saw Fleur especially when she is in that dress. That dress match her tanned skin perfectly. We can certainly say that that dress is only made for Fleur. When she isn't working,she wear no makeup, no jewelry except a pair of pearl earrings. But one thing deserved our attention.Whenever she go out, she has to bring her black umbrella. Personality Fleur has a very good personality. She is warm-hearted woman actually. She likes to help the poor and the disables. She likes animal too, especially kitties. In most of the days, she will be okay, but some of the days, she would appear sad, gloomy. Since she works at the pub, she did get punished from this. She is not confident. The only time she would be confident is when she is dancing. She barely has no friends. In some ways, she away from people who around her, so she change the place she work and she live. Possessions A cat,an umbrella, a dark red dress, a pair of pearl earrings, a warm heart. The cat Fleur raised is a black long hair cat. She raised it since the cat was dumped by the mother cat. She gave it a name, Allerina, usually she would call her Aller. Aller looks very enigmatic but it is super naughty! Aller once back home with their neighbors underwear and socks, which embarrassed Fleur on how to explain her innocence.(for Fluer never hangout with others, their neighbors presumed she is lesbian.) Background Hometown Glory Alley Town Relations Friends Only Gavin Taker who was her only friend. Gavin Taker was serious and cold to enemies but actually very gentle to whom he trusts and loves. He liked to offer help whoever needs it. They knew each other since they were playing the house. They were just like brother and sister,they used to help the ill, and the poor together. Gavin will certainly offer to help Fleur whenever she needs his help before Fleur worked in the pub..everything’s changed after she jointed the club. Family None Pets Allerina. (see in the Possession ) History Fleur used to be a very active girl before something happen between she and Gavin Taker.She was gloomy and depressed after that. She seldom talk to others, keep reclusive to herself. Several times, she tried to suicide but was stopped by Gavin Taker for his Felix had remembered the way she smells and followed her secretly.Alas, she lived and several years later she saved a cat called Allerina, though she still not talk that much.She got recruited to The Craziness Joy Pub by Hackle William and worked there ever since.Since she worked in The Craziness Joy Pub under Gavin Taker’s disapproval,Taker was angry and strongly demanded her to leave that pub, she wouldn’t listen.So he never talk to her for he thought it would be a trick of her.Well Fleur never tell anybody why she worked there. The reason is that she was been witched by the witches of Moji city: she could not leave Craziness Joy Pub nor speak a word of how she was been witched to anybody.Otherwise, she would die very painfully.Strange things keep happening.On a ordinary Summer’s night, she got a present from the man she danced with last night.Though she was terrified and did not dare to tell anybody. It was a pair of red high-heeled shoes. What she did not know is that the high-heeled shoes contains the strongest curse of the world that whoever wears it, She will be cursed by the shoes and die gradually,very painfully.saved a cat called Allerina, got a present from a man she danced with last night. Category:Character Page